Hogar dulce Hogar
by Luka-sama
Summary: Karma se alegraba cuando llegaba a su hogar luego de un día de mierda en su trabajo.
_Dios Karma me parece demasiado guapo, me encanta que sea tan perverso y lloro por que no encuentre uno igual en la vida real._

 _Assassination Classroom no me pertenece._

 **Hogar dulce Hogar**

Entrar a la política no era fácil, Bueno, eso le daba puntos ya que amaba tener esa clase de retos. Pero esos desgraciados amaban ponérsela difícil y debía trabajar el doble que otros, todo porque le tenían envidia esos viejos. Por eso trabajaba día y noche para conseguir alcanzar las metas que otros le imponían, buen ya llegaría un momento en que él diera las ordenes mientras otros obedecían.

Porque él era así.

Llegaría a la meta y triunfaría, como siempre que se lo proponía.

Escucho por su celular la voz de Nagisa quien se quejaba de su grupo de alumnos, sobre como querían matarlo y lo tomaban a la ligera.

-Puede que sea por tu estatura-comento malicioso sorbiendo su bebida.

Ese día su antiguo grupo de asesinato estaba dándole mantenimiento a su antiguo salón, pero él estaba tan ocupado que no podía llegar a ayudar y jugarle algunas bromas a Kayano por ser plana. También Nagisa tenía problemas al ser aprendiz de profesor y estar en un lugar problemático. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía más penas por el pobre idiota que intentara meterse con Nagisa y este sacara su instinto asesino.

-Akabane eso no está ayudando-gruño el chico algo frustrado.

-Hai hai-dijo restándole importancia.

Luego de algunos comentarios ofensivos a su estatura, de Nagisa a su personalidad. Cortaron prometiendo sacar un rato libre para salir un rato. Además invitarían a Kayano y esta quedaría en deuda con él, pues la chica aún no se declaraba a Nagisa. Tal vez si llamaba a Nakamura en Londres podrían crear un plan siniestro como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando regreso al trabajo gruño que le pusieran horas extra.

Otra noche en ese edificio.

…

El reloj tuvo que marcar las once de la noche para poder ser libre, gruño por bajo sobre exceso de trabajo al salir del edificio y comenzar su recorrido a su hogar. Paso por una tienda de 24 horas y compro lago de tomar, además de un poco de pan. Amaba comer comida casera, pero con tanto trabajo no tenía tiempo de cocinar para sí mismo. Si engordaba le cobraría cada cinco a sus jefes. Por suerte su familia era rica y le habían comprado un departamento cerca de su trabajo, en un principio pensó en no aceptarlo y pagar uno con sus propios ahorros, pero al final acepto.

Subió el ascensor con un bostezo.

Cuanto quería tocar su cama y envolverse en sus sabanas, era su única fantasía en ese momento.

Al entrar noto las luces apagadas y frunció el ceño antes de dejar las compras en el desayunador. Camino hasta la sala de estar y bufo indignado al ver a esa persona totalmente dormida con varios libros a su alrededor.

Frente a él estaba una chica de pequeña estatura, largo cabello suelo y oscuro de ojos lavanda. Tenía solo un short de dormir y una camiseta que estaba subida dejando ver su plano abdomen.

Suspiro antes de quitarle los lentes que se había dejado descuidadamente.

-Manami-dijo pinchando su mejilla.

Pero no parecía querer despertar.

Sin duda Okuda estaba cansada de su trabajo de investigación, ya casi lograban hacer el procedimiento de las células de Koro-sensei para implantarlas en humanos. Lo cual buscaba resolver varios males. Pero ese trabajo le estaba costando más horas de sueño de lo que el suyo hacía con él. Todo el tiempo estaba con un libro y murmurando formulas químicas, como si fuera una pequeña nerd de laboratorio.

No le molestaba, pero eso quitaba mucho tiempo para él.

Aun cansado por un día de trabajo esclavista, tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto de ambos. La deposito en la cama sin que diera signos de despertar y fue a darse un baño para dormir, una buena ducha hizo que se relajara, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que tendría que levantarse temprano.

Se lanzó sobre la cama dispuesto a dormir.

Los brazos de la chica en su espalda le hicieron abrir los ojos adormilados, dio una vuelta completa para estar frente a ella y alzo una ceja al verla con los ojos cerrados. Probablemente estaba muy cansada y solo se sujetó a él como si fuera un oso de felpa gigante.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente.

-Bienvenido a casa Akabane-murmuro Okuda con el rostro en su pecho.

Sonrió levemente ante las palabras adormiladas de su novia. Así que la abrazo más contra sí mismo y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza.

Ahora este era su hogar, en los brazos de Okuda luego de un día de trabajo.

Hogar dulce hogar.

 **Fin**

 _Cortito comparado al anterior Karma-Okuda que acabo de subir, pero es que esta idea me llego después de escribir el otro XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
